The Adventures Of Toadce, Wings and Mirriois Chapter 1 Preview
Preview Starts Now: Mirriois: Wings... Wings: ...Zzz... Mirriois: Wings, wake up! Wings: ...Zzz... Mirriois: This is useless. Polari: Well, he HAS to wake up soon, it's Alumas' birthday, he wouldn't forget...right? Mirriois: Of course not! Polari: Good. Anyways, I made a list of things that you guys need to get for her surprise party this afternoon. Mirriois: What time, exactly? Polari: At midday. Mirriois: Okay, cool. Polari: Well, I'm off, Rosalina, the other Lumas and I are decorating the Observatory. *Hands Mirriois the list* Mirriois: Thanks. Polari: And make sure you have EVERYTHING on that list. Mirriois: Yeah yeah, sure. *Polari floats out of the room* Mirriois: Okay, time to wake you up. *Mirriois pulls an airhorn out of a nearby drawer and puts earplugs in his ears* Mirriois: Sorry about this... *Presses button* Wings: AHH! Mirriois: Good morning! Wings: What the-!? Why in the Mushroom Kingdom did you do that!? Mirriois: Well, I had to wake you up SOMEHOW, silly. Wings: And you couldn't have done anything else other than practically DESTROY my eardrums? *Looks at clock* And it's only six thirty! Mirriois: Whatever, I had to wake you up this early because we have some stuff to get for the party today. Wings: Party? What party? Mirriois: *Glares at Wings* Wings: Ohhh...I guess I forgot, sorry. Heheh...wait, where's Alumas? Mirriois: She's having a sleepover at Toadce's house, we need to get her as far away from the Observatory as we can. Wings: Isn't the Mushroom Kingdom far enough? We're in SPACE. Mirriois: Yeah, but there's the launch pad that she can use that's in Peach's Castle to get here really fast. Wings: Hmm, okay. Well, where's the list that you got? *Mirriois hands WIngs the list* Wings: Wow, this is a lot. How are we even gonna buy these? The last time I checked, you, Toadce and I are broke. Mirriois: Yeah, Rosalina has that part covered. Wings: Alrighty then, should we leave now? Mirriois: I guess so... Wings: *Puts on necklace* Let's go. ~ Toadce's House ~ Alumas: Wake up, sleepy head! Toadce: GAHH! Alumas: Good morning! Toadce: Ow, yeah, good morning. Alumas: ... Toadce: What? Alumas: ....Isn't there something you should be saying to me right now? Toadce: Umm.... Alumas: *Glares at Toadce* Toadce: Oh yeah! I guess I forgot, sorry. Heheh. Alumas: *Sigh* Toadce: What? Alumas: Nothing, nothing... Toadce: Ehh, whatever.Well, we have an entire day ahead of us, what do you wanna do first? Alumas: Um, I was actually going back to the Observatory -''' '''Toadce: No! I mean, uhh...we should just y'know hang out a little. I haven't seen you since, I can't even remember. Haha..ha.. Alumas: Toadce? Toadce: Yes? Alumas: That was last night, before we each went to bed. Toadce: Really? It seemed like forever. HAHA..Ha...Yeah... Alumas: Toadce, you feelin' okay? Toadce: Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Alumas: You're acting crazier than usual, should I be concerned? Toadce: Absolutely not. Alumas: Riiight. End Of Preview.